


Cats and Dogs

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azure Moon Post-Canon AU where everything is the same except... well..., Catboy Felix, Dogboy Dimitri, Ears and tails and the whole nine yards, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring, Scenting, We've got it all folks, this is just porn yall its just porn, with like a tiny whisper of negotiated consent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: In which Felix is in heat and Dimitri is a very good boy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 335





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Felix's consent in here is not intended to be dubious, but if you are sensitive to such things, especially in the context of heat cycles, you might wanna skip. Otherwise, enjoy.

Felix’s scent had been distracting him for days, now. 

Dimitri cut glances at him as often as he could, nose twitching, trying his damnedest not to be so obvious about it -- but Felix had no business attending official functions in his state, and everyone knew it. 

Not that anyone would dare to say a word to him about it. Not even the King. 

So when Dimitri sat himself at the head of his council chamber, scanning the room with wary eyes, and found Felix missing entirely, he knew there was only one possible explanation: Felix’s state had progressed to the point where even his legendary stubbornness gave out. Lords and ladies filtered into the chamber, murmuring and muttering as they did, chairs creaking, papers shuffling, and Dimitri held his breath and reflected on how unfair it was that Felix’s absence apparently distracted him far more efficiently than his heavy, heat-scented presence ever had. 

The proceedings went on for eons. Dimitri absorbed none of it. Instead, his thoughts wandered back to Felix’s chambers, consumed with the task of imagining what might be -- _had to be_ \-- happening there. Felix’s heats were known to be particularly potent. He would keep himself locked away for days, presumably curled about himself and shivering in the increasingly oppressive cloud of his own heady, desperate scent, mewling and muttering and far, far too proud to ask anyone’s aid. 

He hated the loss of control, Dimitri knew. He ought to have been sympathetic to him, supportive of him, respectful of his stubborn cling to lonely misery… ah, but things were different, now. Weren’t they? Since their return to Fhirdiad together, side by side in victory and hand in hand in something far newer, more precious, and cautious too…

Felix hadn’t come to him for this, no. But he couldn’t possibly actually expect him to leave him there suffering, given the confessions they’d exchanged, the desires they’d expressed and then acted upon -- joyfully and repeatedly. 

They had never discussed it. Dimitri had wanted to, of course. He’d always planned to offer himself up to Felix when his own heat -- milder than Felix’s, but still so intense -- rolled upon him, but that did not mean Felix wished for him to intrude on his own. 

Hah, and with such thoughts percolating in his mind, how he could he have possibly focused on the Council? He outright squirmed in his seat, ears perked, nose and tail both twitching. By the time the proceedings ended and the council adjourned, he was hard in his pants, his tail high and fully agitated, practically vibrating behind him. His lords and ladies were far too polite to comment, but he caught more than one bemused expression as the procession filtered out. 

As always, Dimitri was the last to depart. 

He didn’t bother taking a roundabout route. Everyone knew where he was going, and why, and if they had any sense at all they’d leave him to it. 

Felix’s scent assaulted him long before he reached his room. Sweet and heady and altogether overpowering, it made his knees week and his cock practically leap free of his trousers. Some of it was simply that was it was _Felix_ , the man he loved and wanted so desperately at essentially all times, but some of it was most certainly due to the unusually potent punch of Felix’s heat. His hands trembled as he knocked on the door, and shamefully, he could not help but strain his ears for the sound of him within, panting and mewling and pleasuring himself, surely. 

Instead, he heard only a low, hissing sort of growl, the sort of sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and might have sent a lesser man fleeing. He coughed into a hand. “Felix?” he called, gently. 

The growling stopped. 

There was a brief pause, then, utter silence, and Dimitri took a moment to wipe his suddenly damp palms on his pants. This was sure to be a delicate negotiation, and here he was, drowning in the overpowering scent of Felix’s need. He took a deep breath -- through his _mouth_ \-- trying desperately to steady himself. 

“Go away,” Felix growled, eventually, muffled through the door. 

Dimitri had expected this. He put a hand on the doorframe, holding himself upright. “Felix,” he breathed. “If that is what you truly wish, I will,” he said, rough and determined, though everything in him rebelled at the promise. “But I am here, if you have need of me.” 

He did. They both knew it.

Seconds ticked by, agonizing for their silence. 

“Felix,” Dimitri tried again, pleading. “Let me help you.” 

A dry, desperate laugh sounded from within. “Help me,” Felix repeated, and Dimitri was surprised at the suspicion in his voice -- surprised, and just a little bit hurt, too. “I can smell you, you know,” Felix went on, heedless. “You’ve waited for this, haven’t you? Looked forward to it. Well, I won’t -- I won’t humiliate myself for your pleasure, do you hear me? Go _away._ ” 

Guilt flooded him. He _had_ looked forward to this. Felix’s heats had tempted him for years, potent and distracting. He knew it caused trouble for him, and not simply because of the discomfort. He would have had endless offers exactly like the one Dimitri had just given him -- offers to _help him_ from those seeking to take advantage of his state for their own indulgence. His words must have echoed so many others he’d heard over the years. 

And yet. 

Things were different, between them. He had to know…

“I would never wish for that,” Dimitri assured him, leaning into the door, speaking into the seam of it. “Felix. I won’t lie to you. I have thought about this often, considered what it might lead to. Of course I want you. But that is true every day! And -- yes, I won’t pretend that I don’t find the idea pleasurable, that I don’t look forward to bringing you relief in part because of the release it will bring _me._ But is that so wrong? That we take something miserable for you, and let it become instead an experience we both enjoy?” 

He held his breath. 

A low, muffled _thump_ sounded from within, and when Felix spoke again, Dimitri startled backward. His voice was so near, coming to him from just the other side of his door.

“I can _smell_ you,” Felix whined, so near, so close. “It isn’t fair. I could tell myself that I believe those words, but what if it’s only…” 

Dimitri could practically hear his teeth clench. He sighed, quietly. “Perhaps the best way to prove it to you is to leave,” he said, reluctantly. “I won’t take advantage of you, and I won’t have you _thinking_ I have, or might.” He took a step back, though everything in him wanted to press closer to the door, to break the lock and throw it open, to take the man inside in his arms and stroke his hair and neck and nuzzle into the sensitive places behind his ears, to hold him tight and mark him with his scent and reach down, down below to tease him open, and -- 

He growled, softly. Shook his head. He took another slow step back, dizzy with disappointment. They should have spoken about this sooner, before now, before their every negotiation could become so fraught with the reality of their biological urges. But he’d been afraid to broach the subject, and Felix was… Felix, of course he wouldn’t have offered up the topic. It was a lesson, surely. One he wouldn’t soon forget. The very moment Felix was fully in command of himself, again, they could speak of it, and perhaps next time… 

He forced himself to turn away, and take that first long step back down the hallway. He’d have guards posted, keeping everyone far from his chambers save for a handful of staff he trusted to bring meals and be discreet. If that was the best way he could care for him, now, then so be it. 

Halfway down the hall, a low, desperate, keening sort of whine stopped him. He froze in place, heart thudding up into a gallop in his chest. He heard the click of a lock, the pull of the hinges, and still he hardly dared to turn around. 

A quiet, rueful laugh, pained and desperate. “You really are going,” Felix said, his voice full of wonder. “You’ll leave me here, like this? I expected you to break down the door.” 

Dimitri let out a startled laugh. Something heavy rolled free of him, lightening his spirit, something he had not even realized had settled upon him with such oppressive weight until it was gone. He turned about. 

Felix peered at him through a narrow line, most of him behind the door still. He had his ears tucked flat, and his eyes were sunken and glassy, exhausted. His hair was unbound and uncharacteristically tangled, and his face had gone pale save for the spots of red on his cheeks, making him appear feverish. 

The scent of him was overpowering. Dimitri trembled in place. 

“If you’d like me to, you can close it again,” he offered. “I could knock the entire thing off its hinges for you, if you prefer.” 

That wary look on Felix’s face melted into something softer, perhaps even a tiny smile tugging at his lips, and Dimitri nearly pitched onto his knees right then and there. Goddess. He’d do anything to earn those little smiles, anything at all. 

“Tempting,” Felix said, softly. “But I think it would prove inconvenient, in the end. Dimitri. I… ah.” He dropped his eyes. Licked his lips. Dimitri saw the shadow of his tail through the crack in the doorway, swishing side to side. “I… won’t refuse your help,” he said, carefully. 

Everything in him wanted to take that permission for exactly what it was and fling himself at him, let this tension between them break into something more productive, at last. But he forced himself to remain in place, just a little while longer. “You’re sure,” he said, meeting his eyes as he spoke. 

Felix looked away, shrinking back behind the door. He mumbled something Dimitri couldn’t quite catch, and then, louder, “I won’t beg,” he warned. 

“I wouldn’t make you,” Dimitri breathed, though they both knew he would and in fact _had_ \-- just, not here, like this, in this fraught, vulnerable moment. Trembling, he started forward. His heart hammered and his blood surged as he drew nearer. The shadow of Felix’s presence at the door turned and disappeared further into his chambers, and Dimitri quickened his steps, like he was afraid he might lose him within, somehow. 

If his scent in the hall was dizzying, the air in his chambers was absolutely _intoxicating._ An involuntary groan fell from his lips as he crossed the threshold, and he barely remembered shoving the door roughly shut at his back. Felix’s chambers were familiar to him, and no different from usual, except that his bed was uncharacteristically unmade and his shades were all drawn over the windows, plunging the room into dim near-darkness, though it was only midday. 

“Felix,” he called, uncertain. He could feel himself slipping, feel his body aching to give in to base instinct alone.

Especially when Felix strode out of the washroom, clothed in naught but a loose fitting robe, tied at the sash but open about his shoulders. Dimitri’s eyes roved hungrily over him, fingers flexing at his sides, and Felix wrinkled his nose at him and glared, tugging self consciously at his sash.

“Well?” he said, his gaze trained squarely on the floor between them. “I know what you must want.” He dropped the sash and threw his arms wide, shrugging with careful, practiced nonchalance. His hands were shaking. “Here I am,” he said. His tail was curled and coiled down between his legs, his ears still flat against his head. 

Frightened, Dimitri realized. Of him? After all this time? 

Ah, but no. Not of him, he thought. Not specifically. Of _this._

“You’ve never....” he began, but Felix held up a hand and hissed him quiet. 

“I have plenty of experience!”

“But not like this. You’ve never, while…” 

Felix made a frustrated sound, baring his teeth at him. “How could I?” he demanded. “I know how I am. Even your minor crest makes you nigh insatiable, when the, the urge has you, and I know... “ he swallowed, hard. “I know how _I_ feel, when I’m near any of you at the time. So for _me --_ ” 

“Hush,” Dimitri scolded him, gently, interrupting. “How do you feel, right now?” 

Felix laughed at him, high and incredulous. “Terrible,” he said. Dimitri saw him hesitate. “ _Empty,_ ” he added, in a much quieter tone. Dimitri’s breath left him, his cock throbbing insistently in his pants. Goddess above. His hands went to his belt, trembling all the while, and he couldn’t possibly have missed the way Felix’s eyes followed the movement.

“I can help you with that,” Dimitri said. His voice had gone low and rough with desire, and to his delight, Felix swayed forward at the sound of it, ears twitching. “Felix.” He gestured forward. “On the bed,” he growled. He wanted this to be good for him, as comfortable as it could be. 

Felix squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told, letting that loose robe around him drop to the floor, baring all of himself. Dimitri made a low, involuntarily sound of _want,_ watching him, shaking with the effort of holding himself back from simply reaching out and grabbing him, overpowering him, having his way with him until his protests turned to begging encouragements, and -- 

He sucked in a deep breath, forcing the thoughts away. He _would_ make this good for him. Good for them both. He could control himself. He had to. 

Felix climbed up the length of the bed on hands and knees, and Dimitri watched in hypnotized fascination as his long, lithe tail twitched and unfurled itself, lifting high into the air with just the hint of a curl at the tip. And then it _quivered_ , and Felix sighed, and the scent of him, Goddess, it was too much, too much to bear. 

Dimitri strode forward, already breathing hard, fumbling to remove his pants. He practically stumbled over himself, kicking them off on his way to join Felix on the bed, and when Felix looked back at him imperiously over his shoulder, ears twitching, eyes glassy, pupils blown wide with need and desire -- _Goddess!_ Dimitri tore the last of his clothing off him, literally, the seam of one pant leg splitting entirely as he cast the garment aside. 

“Very good, Felix,” he murmured, the bed creaking as he climbed upon it, as he pulled himself over Felix’s body and ran his hands gently, lovingly up his sides, palms tracing over his hips and ribs and shoulders, all the way up to gather Felix’s hair in his hands and push it gently aside, exposing the back of his neck. Dimitri leaned over him, letting his own flushed and swollen cock rest against the soft skin of Felix’s lower back, smearing him with the fluids that already leaked from the tip. “So very good,” he breathed, dipping his face to rub his cheek against the back of Felix’s neck, then kissing along his hairline to nip and lick at the sensitive glands behind his ears. 

Felix shuddered beneath him, his breathing quick and shallow, his body quivering with need and anticipation. “Dimitri,” Felix said, his voice choked with desperation, practically keening. “Please. Please, please, I need… oh, I need…” 

Gently, carefully, Dimitri slid a hand around his hip, down the crease of his thigh, and took his cock in hand. Felix’s begging bit off into a desperate mewling, instead, his hips flexing forward into his grip, and, _Gods,_ he was so wet, dripping and dribbling fluids down his own length. Dimitri’s palm slid easily over him, gliding down from the soaked tip of him all the way down to the thick base, and Felix hunched forward and pushed his ass back and up against him, muffling a desperate cry into the bedsheets. 

“You try to resist it, don’t you?” he breathed, realizing the truth of it. “You sit here in misery, each time it takes you, and you stubbornly refuse even to pleasure yourself, for fear of losing control.” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Felix gasped, back arching as he confessed it, his tail curling up around Dimitri’s hip.

“Ah, Felix…” Dimitri breathed, rubbing himself along the line of him, now, feeling himself swelling against the line of his ass. He was dizzy with it, with want and need and sympathy and incredulity, too. He could hardly imagine. He pressed his nose to the back of one of his twitching ears. “My stubborn, foolish, beautiful Felix…” he breathed, and then he reached down to part his cheeks and press his fingers against Felix’s hole, fingers slick with both their fluids. “Let me fill you,” he murmured. “Let me show you how good it can be.”

“Yes,” Felix let out a breathy gasp, barely sensible. “Fill me up, Dimitri, please, come on.” He panted beneath him, rocking his hips. “This is torture, do you understand? I want you, I need you, what more do you want me to say?!” His voice cracked on this last, high and desperate. Dimitri nuzzled against his neck, soothing, and then he ran his tongue along the crease beneath his jaw and slipped two fingers into him, simultaneously, and _stretched._

Felix cried out, high and wordless, his ears flattening and his tail curling and his body tightening instinctively around the intrusion. Panting, Dimitri used his other hand to gather more fluids from both their dripping cocks, and then he switched hands and repeated the gesture, opening Felix wider around him, and then again, wider still. 

He did this until Felix reached up and grabbed his wrist, holding him still with his fingers loose around his cock. “Dimitri,” he hissed. “Enough, please. I’m ready for you. _Please._ ” 

Perhaps he thought so, but he had never taken him in full, before. Never like this, at the height of his heat. He had never experienced Dimitri’s full and unrestrained response to the intoxicating scents he exuded, enhanced by the power of his crest. Already Dimitri felt himself swelling more than usual, thicker and larger than he ever was outside his own grueling, demanding heats.

He nuzzled into the back and sides of Felix’s neck, marking him viciously, their scents mingling together, marking Felix to anyone who might wander within distance as taken, claimed, _his._

“Mine,” he growled aloud, tucking his nose into one of Felix’s quivering ears, positioning himself at his entrance. He dragged sharp teeth across the bottom ridge of his ear, scraping over the fine, sensitive hairs there.

“Yours,” Felix agreed, voice trembling just as his body did.

Satisfied by this admission, Dimitri pushed forward into him at last. He forced Felix open with the blunt head of his dripping cock, sliding in with a low, rumbling growl until his sensitive swell pressed against the tight, stretched ring of his entrance. Felix mewled desperately beneath him, writhing up against him and then down again, fucking himself mindlessly on just that first, comparatively insignificant bit of him inside. Dimitri’s breathing came fast and ragged, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the sheer decadence of both the sight and sensation.

“More,” Felix groaned before long, raspy and wanting. “More, please, Dimitri, _more._ ” 

Dimitri growled, low in the back of his throat, all the hairs on his neck standing up. Thick, heady scents filled the air around them. It had to be now, or he wouldn’t be able to manage it at all, no matter how willing Felix was to try. Groaning and growling still, he reached down between them, spreading Felix’s cheeks with his hands, pressing his thumbs lightly against the stretched outer ring of his hole. Carefully, as carefully as he could, he pressed this thumbs forward and pulled him further open, rocking his hips forward as he did so. 

Felix cried out, his fingers clutching and fisting into the bedsheets, his hole flexing and clenching and quivering around him. Dimitri didn’t stop, didn’t even _offer_ to, unsure if he even could. He tried to mutter soothing words -- _so good, you’re doing so well, you’re so wet and ready for me, Felix, Felix…_ but his own guttural growls undercut it all, and so did the inexorable pressure of his swelling cock against Felix’s stretched and oversensitive entrance. 

But, finally, _finally_ , that thickening, swelling, sensitive knot of hot flesh disappeared within him, swallowed up into Felix’s tight, squeezing heat, and Dimitri heard _himself_ cry out at the glory of it. Never had he experienced this, the overwhelming pleasure of being totally consumed! And Felix, oh, _Felix._ Felix bucked up against him, crying out in choked ecstasy, sliding easily down the rest of his length to the very base of him, pulling that thick, swollen, gloriously sensitive part of him dizzyingly deep inside him. 

Dimitri wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulders, licking into the crease of his neck, breathing in his scents _deep_. “Felix,” he moaned, half pleasure, half wonder. He shifted his hips and felt himself move inside, and it was beyond words, beyond description, beyond anything. He’d been inside Felix before, fucked him a dozen times, but never like this, never with the scent of his heat filling him so, making him so hot and needy. Never with his body responding to him this way in full. He pressed his nose to the damp, sweaty skin along the side of Felix’s neck, sniffing willfully at him, breathing him in so deep he saw stars.

And Felix… Felix simply turned his head and mewled his pleasure and _let_ him, encouraged him, ground his hips back and rocked them together, never stopping for a moment, not even as Dimitri swelled within him and stretched him inside to what must surely have been his limits. 

“Gods,” Dimitri gasped against his skin, a desperate little whine escaping him through his nose as he ground his hips against Felix’s ass, feeling him pulse and clench around him. It was heaven, surely. Nothing could feel better than this! He let himself luxuriate in it, eyes closed, holding Felix tight against him, one arm slung over his chest and the other across his belly, squeezing tight. “You’re so sweet, inside, Felix, oh…” he groaned, pressing his forehead against the back of his head, nuzzling into his hair. “So hot, so tight… do you feel me, there?” He ground his hips slowly, shuddering at the sensation. “Does it satisfy you, Felix?” 

Felix made a wordless noise, a little hitched gasping sob, and nodded beneath him. Grinning, Dimitri released his grip on him and pushed himself up onto his knees, grabbing him roughly by the hips. He used one hand to drag his knuckles down the length of Felix’s spine, and pressed hard into that sensitive place right over the base of his tail where it met his body. Felix’s ears flattened back against his head and he _hissed,_ and Dimitri laughed softly, rocking against him still, as that long, thin feline tail of his whipped up between them, nearly catching him in the face. He flattened his palm and stroked down that same path again, gentler this time, watching as Felix’s tail quivered and curled at the tip. He could protest all he liked -- he could hardly hide the truth of it!

“Tell me how it feels,” he ordered, sliding his other hand below along the curve of his thigh, down between his legs to wrap around his slick, wet cock once more. Felix shuddered against him, pushing his ass back against Dimitri’s thighs, as though to try and take him deeper. 

“...Better,” Felix panted, softly. 

“Better than feeling empty?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, ducking his head, ears twitching in unmistakable annoyance even through his pleasure. Gods. He was magnificent. Dimitri rewarded him with a tight grip and slow, even strokes, up and down the length of his cock. Felix dissolved back into mewling little gasps, again, back arched, fingers curled tight into the bedsheets. 

Slowly, carefully, Dimitri drew his hips back. He moaned involuntarily at the sensation, at the tight drag of it, until he’d pulled back as far as he could go and his swollen knot pressed against Felix’s quivering entrance from within. 

“Yes,” Felix repeated, though this time, the sound was pure, indolent pleasure, his annoyance evaporated with the intensity of his need. “Yes, Dimitri, please, fuck me, _please._ ” 

He couldn’t have resisted the requested for anything. 

It was so different from the way he’d had him, before, so different from fucking him in long strokes, base to tip. So more much _intense._ He felt much like he did during his own infrequent heats, every nerve alight, his skin flushed pink and hot, his cheeks aflame, his body burning with the need for release. They were joined together as they had never been before, _trapped_ together, and it felt so damned good, so _right. N_ othing else mattered in the world except for pleasing Felix, pleasing _himself_ , rocking into him and delighting in the sounds they made together while the heat in him built from a flame to a fire to a frenzied inferno, making him pant and sweat and tip his head back to howl his pleasure.

“Felix,” he warned, when he felt himself approaching the edge of what he could stand. “Felix, are you ready?” he begged, voice low and hoarse and desperate. “Are you ready for me to fill you?” 

“Please,” Felix gasped back at him, back arched, beautiful in his need and his pleasure. 

Dimitri nodded, once, and then threw himself over him, tucking his face into the back of his neck, and let himself go. 

Felix gasped with delight beneath him, wiggling back against him, even as Dimitri bore his full weight down atop him, forcing him tight between the mattress and his body. He felt Felix’s tail stiffen and then curl around him, thumping against the small of his back, and without thinking at all Dimitri latched his teeth onto one of Felix’s pretty pointed ears and bit, hard. Felix hissed again, bucking back against him, but Dimitri grabbed his wrists and held him down and kept his teeth latched firmly where they were as his climax burned through him, impossibly hot. He could feel himself pulsing inside of him, filling him so full with his seed that it leaked out between them, smearing down the front of Dimitri’s thighs and the backs of Felix’s, and still they had so far to go! 

But slowly, slowly the urgency of it lessened, until each pulse merely made him sigh and twitch with pleasure atop him. Gently, he pressed his nose against the angry marks of his teeth around the base of Felix’s ear, and then he ran his tongue over them, soft and soothing. He’d never experienced this before, never. It was so strange, so good, so intimate, to be joined and filling him still, even as his urgency waned and awareness returned. 

Felix groaned beneath him, long and loud, panting and shivering, more still than he’d been since they’d begun. 

“Are you all right?” Dimitri whispered, a bolt of worry mixing with those other, better, warmer feelings in his middle. 

It dissipated at once, because beneath him, Felix _laughed,_ raspy and sweet from low in his throat. “More than all right,” he whispered back. “Oh, Dimitri…” he wiggled himself back against him, sighing his bliss. “It feels so good, so warm and wet and _full…_ ” 

“Yes,” Dimitri agreed, and he couldn’t help the touch of pride he felt, the way his own tail wagged with pleasure simply to hear the satisfaction in his voice. Ah, but then -- a thought. His brow furrowed. “Did you come?” he demanded, gruffly. 

And Felix laughed again, bowing his head, shoulders shaking. “Did I -- _Dimitri._ Did I _come?_ Saints, you -- are you --” 

Dimitri reached beneath him, lifting him easily, and found his cock once more, slick and wet, yes, but hard still against his stomach. Felix shuddered as he stroked him, considering. “Let me make you,” he murmured. 

“ _Dimitri,”_ Felix hissed. “You did! You did. I -- yes. Twice? Three times, I -- oh. No, don’t stop! Keep going…” 

Shocked, Dimitri did as requested, stroking him slow and sweet. He was rewarded with a low, rumbling sound, a sound he heard so rarely it took him a moment to realize -- Felix was curled around himself beneath him, _purring._ He gasped with delight. 

And then, on a whim, he wrapped his other arm tight around Felix’s body and turned them, so they might curl close together on their sides. He slid one leg possessively over Felix’s, bending his knee around him, rocking his hips. His cock was busy emptying itself, still, that swollen, sensitive knot within still far too large to withdraw, even if he had wanted to -- which he most certainly did not.

“We may be here for some time,” he murmured, pressing his face into Felix’s neck so he could better hear, better _feel_ that low, satisfied rumbling purr. 

“Yes…” Felix agreed, pressing back against him, reaching behind him and overhead to tug at one of Dimitri’s ears. He smiled, and then he worked his fingers slowly into the sensitive crease behind it, rubbing and scratching with his fingertips. Dimitri shuddered against him, breathing hard, panting against his neck. “Don’t stop,” Felix warned him, rolling his hips against his hand, and Dimitri nodded, quickly. 

“Of course,” he breathed, resuming his slow, gentle strokes. “I… three times, are you certain? You -- you’re still so --” 

“Hush,” Felix warned him, flicking his ear. “Stop talking. Make me -- ah, again. While you’re still inside.” 

Dimitri laughed, softly, nuzzling against him, and nodded. “So commanding,” He teased, squeezing tighter. “But of course, Felix. As much… as many times as you need.”

Felix hummed back at him, clearly pleased by the promise, and resumed with scratching behind Dimitri’s ears and, simultaneously, rocking his hips slowly up into his tight grip on him. His purring recommenced as well, deep and loud enough to make his entire body vibrate against him, and, Dimitri thought, a little deliriously, this had to be it, the very height of bliss. 

He felt it, this time, when Felix tensed up against him and caught his breath. His purring stuttered, momentarily, and then his cock twitched and fresh, warm fluid drenched Dimitri’s hand and fingers around him. Dimitri sighed happily, and carefully, gently went to loosen his grip -- only to have Felix shake his head and grab his wrist tight. 

“More,” he whispered, voice hoarse -- and, indeed, he wasn’t softening at all in Dimitri’s grip. Dimitri let out a soft, wondering breath, and leaned forward to kiss into the sweat-drenched line of Felix’s throat, along the soft skin where his neck met his jaw. 

“Of course,” he said, running his tongue down a cord of muscle in his neck, and then burying his face against his shoulder, breathing hard and heavy. “Of course, Felix, yes…” he dragged his teeth over the skin of his shoulder, and then bit down, not so hard as to break the skin, but enough that Felix gasped and jerked in his arms. He resumed his slow and thorough explorations of Felix’s cock, spreading his fluids over him, marveling at how wet he was, how tireless. 

“Harder, this time,” Felix begged. 

Dimitri tightened his grip, carefully, aware of how strong he could be when he truly let himself go. Felix tensed up against him, nodding. 

“Harder,” he whispered. 

“Felix…”

“Faster, too. Please, Dimitri…” 

Helplessly, he did as asked. Felix’s purring mingled with hot, hitching gasps, and Dimitri alternated biting as his neck and shoulders with gentle lapping at the marks he left behind, luxuriating in the taste of him, the smell, the feel of him shuddering helpless in his arms. It was no wonder he locked himself away, when this happened to him! He could hardly believe this was _Felix_ , his Felix, always so proud and controlled and measured and unwilling to explore his own desires. 

He loved it. It was everything he’d hoped and more. And he knew, he _knew_ they would need to talk about this, to discuss all that happened, to be sure Felix loved it just as much as he did, when the heat wore off and awareness returned… 

Ah, but he thought of Felix laughing beneath him, Felix opening the door and calling after him, and he wasn’t so worried at all. His heart felt light in his chest. He smiled against his skin, murmuring encouragements as Felix tensed and cried out and came again, spilling over his own chest and stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, Felix,” he whispered, and this time, he didn’t stop. 

By the time Felix reached up and grabbed his arm again, he’d lost count of the number of times he’d spilled himself, gasping and shaking apart in his arms. His own body had long since emptied itself utterly, and though his cock was soft and sated, now, Felix had begged him to stay inside him as long as he could, and so there it remained, joining them together still. 

“Ah…” Felix murmured, his voice thick. “Enough… Dimitri, that’s…” 

And sure enough, Dimitri felt his cock slowly shrinking, softening in his grip. He grinned. Pride soaked through him, that he’d kept up with him so long, pleased him so well. 

Felix drove a sharp elbow into his side. “I can _hear_ your tail wagging,” he complained, and sure enough, once he said it Dimitri became aware of it, too, the rapid _thump thump thump_ of it against the mattress behind him. He laughed. 

“You love it,” he accused. 

“You’re -- ridiculous,” Felix muttered, but ah, the way he settled back against him with a deep and satisfied sigh… 

“Tell me how you feel,” Dimitri whined. He wanted to hear it. 

Felix growled at him. “Better,” he said, softly. “...Much better. Good, maybe.” 

Dimitri nuzzled against him, marking his shoulders, his neck, his face. Felix laughed, softly. “You don’t need to do that,” he complained, with no conviction. “I’ll smell like you for weeks, after this. I’m never going to get the stink out of this bed.” 

“Good,” Dimitri said, firmly, nipping the back of his neck. Felix sighed. 

“Beast,” he complained, reaching up to scratch again behind his ears. “...Yes, good. I… ah. Thank you.” He cleared his throat. “For… not leaving me.” Dimitri made a happy sound, and closed his eyes, squeezing Felix tight against him. 

“Never,” he breathed. “Never again.” 

“I… may need your help, again, when…” Felix shuddered against him, and lifted his chin to crack a wide, loud yawn. “...I won’t say in the morning. Whenever I wake up.” 

“Are you inviting me to stay?” Dimitri teased, and there it was again, _thump, thump, thump._

Felix made a soft, derisive sound. He tightened his arms over Dimitri’s around him, as though to hold him in place there all night. As though that were at all necessary! Hah. He waited patiently, curled against him, holding him tight until Felix’s breathing evened and deepened, and, slowly, his body went limp with sleep. Gently, carefully, he brushed his lips over his cheek, and slid apart from him, wincing at the mess he left behind. 

He’d need water, he thought, at the very least. Food. Clean blankets, fresh pillows -- and besides. How could he resist flaunting the way he smelled, now, drenched in Felix’s intoxicating scent? 

He was only human. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: [@landofsmthsmth](https://twitter.com/landofsmthsmth)


End file.
